wulverheimfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcane Mages Guild Quests
Joining the Arcane Mages Guild The idea for these quests is to initiate the player who wishes to join the guild. Players will need to be a Bard, Sorcerer or a Wizard and they will find the guild in Liascelyn, over on the southwest corner of town. They will need to speak to Arch-Mage Cylan Uthinti. 3 Quests to get in: The Guild would like to acquire some long lost Necromantic Spell Tomes lying around various dungeon areas. Back in the dark times of Velareik's rule his Arch-Wizard Iltas Caelelti possessed three very powerful Necromantic spell Tomes. They contain ancient and forgotten necromancy spells of the old school. Near the end of the War of Treachery when the tide of war was not looking good for Velareik's side, these Tomes were hidden and sealed inside three ruined forts in Wulverheim. It is of the Guilds best interest and for Wulverheim's safety that these Tomes are recovered before they fall into the wrong hands. 1. Caernarvon in Veiskille River SW is a ruined fort with a statue puzzle inside. The hint is: On closer inspection you notice that the statue has some words inscribed on it. "En'light'en me with a spell, so that I may show you the way." Answer: Players must cast Light on the statue to make it open the door. This will open the door temporarily to let the player in to grab the tome. Quest Items: Ancient Tome of Necromancy vol.1 2. Fort Parkstone in Krypdyr Marsh NE is a ruined fort dungeon with a statue puzzle. The hint is: On closer inspection you notice that the statue has some words inscribed on it. " 'Charm' me like you would any other person, so that I may show you the way." Answer: '''Players must cast Charm Person on the statue to make it open the door. This will open the door temporarily (provide a switch on the other side too) to let the player in to grab the tome. '''Quest Items: Ancient Tome of Necromancy vol. 2 3. Fort Kingsholm in Welwyn Valley NW is a ruined fort dungeon with a statue puzzle. The hint is: On closer inspection you notice that the statue has some words inscribed on it. "Give me the 'Strength', so that I may show you the way." Answer: Players must cast Bulls Strength on the statue to make it open the door. This will open the door temporarily (provide a switch on the other side too) to let the player in to grab the tome. Quest Items: Ancient Tome of Necromancy vol. 3 After obtaining all 3 of the Necromancy Tomes, the players will be accepted into the Arcane Mages Guild and will receive many beneficial perks as being a Mage of the Arcane. Main Quest – Wrath of the Black Arts During the War of Treachery many battles raged on Wulverheimic soil and there were thousands of casualties. When the war had ended, Steinolf The Brave ordered that Memorial Crypts be built right where the battles were fought. All of the fallen soldiers were laid to rest inside large respectable graves where the relatives of the fallen could visit and pay their respects. Now the corpses of these fallen soldiers appear to be rising and stirring within these Crypts and the Arcane Mages Guild have been tasked with finding out why and putting a stop to it. The plot later reveals that an old enemy of the Arcane Mages Guild has returned from the dead and is raising an army of Necromancers and Undead. The players and Cylan Uthinti will realise this after discovering the first note, signed by Ozur Deathcaller. Players must seek and destroy the Head Necromancers that drop notes given to them by Ozur Deathcaller. The notes reveal the next necromancer lair and must be brought to The Arch-Mage of the guild, Cylan Uthinti for a reward and rank. The final battle will involve seeking out Ozur and destroying him once and for all. Quest items: Notes(7) that reveal the next location, Ozur's Dormant Battle Staff. Main Quest locations: ''' 1. Hogarth Crypt in The Gull Coast NE 2. Turnavean Crypt in River Burly Griffin NE 3. Lostwithiel Crypt in Brockbank Bay SW 4. Meridian Crypt in Veiskille River NW 5. Pengarth Crypt in Oaknest Forest NW 6. Tolver Crypt in Welwyn Valley SW 7. Methwyn Crypt in County Liascelyn NW 8. Meldreth Crypt in Krypdyr Marsh NW '''Monsters Involved in the main quest: Necromancers, Skeletons, Zombies Main reward: 100,000 gold, 4000 XP and Ozur's Battle Staff. Ozur's Battle Staff Description – This powerful mages battle staff used to belong to the evil Lich Necromancer named Ozur Deathcaller. It is now yours to wield. Damage Bonus: Magical 2d4, Enhancement Bonus 6, Use Limitation: Class: Bard, Use Limitation: Class: Wizard, Use Limitation: Class: Sorcerer, Visual Effect: Evil, Cast Spell: Magic Missile (9) Unlimited Uses, Cast Spell: Create Greater Undead (16) Uses/Day